Above and Beyond (pre-pjo, hp crossover)
by hoffling
Summary: Crystal Havenough is a daughter of Hecate with a magical background. When she gets her acceptance later to a school of witchcraft and wizardry she finds out that she's not alone in what she is. Travis and Connor Stoll are like her. When she goes to this school Chiron sends them with her. And then the story begins. NO SLASH YET...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: the timeline of this story starts when Travis and Connor are 13 and 12, and it is during Harry Potter's first year. it's obviously before the second titan war, the timeline is a little wacky, so if you can just live with the hp series not being in the nineties, it would be awesome. (by my estimates it starts in the year 2000)**

When the owl flew into cabin 11 at camp half-blood, no one knew what to do. The only thing the head of the cabin, Jamie Merck, thought to do was to go get Madison, leader of the Athena cabin.

Before he had a chance to go get her, the owl decided to go and sit on the shoulder of a young girl.

The young girl it had decided to perch on had curly, raven black, hair, a small amount of freckles across her tanned noise, and, oddly enough, purple eyes. She looked small and fragile at first glance, but in reality this eleven year old could take down a man three times her size, even without her special abilities.

The daughter of Hecate, whose name was Crystal Havenough, barely let any shock into her eyes. She had to maintain a cool composure if she were to avoid being picked on by her cousins and siblings.

By thoroughly examining the bird, she noticed that on the leg of the tawny owl was a letter tied there by a ribbon. She quickly pulled at the ribbon and took a hold of the letter. After she patted the owl on the head, it took off through the window that it came in. She saw it perch itself on a nearby tree so that she could respond to whomever sent her the letter.

Though on the outside she looked as cool as a cucumber, on the inside she was completely freaked out. Her grandfather had told her of this type delivery system, and she had no idea why she would be getting this mail. Her grandfather used to get letters like this all the time, but she had not seen a letter delivered like this since her grandfather (whom she considered to be her father because her actual father had died only a month after she was born) had passed away two years before.

Her grandfather told her about the existence of wizards when she was really young. Even in her early memories she could remember him waking around the kitchen waving his wand while pots and pans washed themselves. Her first signs of magic happened when she was about seven months old. She had just learned how to crawl, without her babysitter's knowledge, and she had decided to take a journey across the room. While her overweight babysitter was distracted, Crystal managed to get stepped on by the overweight lady. Because of the pain, she sent the woman flying up to the ceiling. When Crystal's grandfather got back to find a crying baby girl and a blimp lady he rejoiced at his little granddaughter showing her magic, but he had to use a memory wiping charm on the poor lady.

Crystal had no memory of this event, but she had heard of it from her grandfather. After remembering this tale, she thought of the wizarding school that he grandfather had gone to, Hogwarts.

'Maybe that's where this came from,' she thought to herself.

When she looked down at the paper she saw a whole bunch of green squiggles. Feeling the awkward stares from her cabin-mates she made no attempt at deciphering the dizzying words. Instead, she ran to Chiron, the camp's leader.

When she arrived at the doors of the Big House she knocked on the door. She heard Mr. D let out a grunt before he told her to come in.

Across the room she saw Chiron sitting in his magical wheelchair with a set of pinolche cars in his hands.

"Oh, it's Christy Haynes," said Mr. D after turning to the girl standing by him. He quickly got up and left because she had so rudely interrupted an ongoing game.

"Chiron, I have something I need you to look at," she said, ignoring the purposeful butchering of her name.

"What is it?" Chiron responded.

"It's a letter, I was wondering if you could read it, because it's in English and it's also cursive."

"Of course." Chiron grabbed the letter in Crystal's outstretched hand and looked to see if it had the address of the person who had sent it, but was greeted with a very specific address.

Ms. C. Havenough

Cabin 11

Camp Half-Blood

Long Island

New York

This immediately set him off. Only the gods and campers knew her address, but if they had sent the letter it would be written in ancient Greek.

What startled him into almost dropping the envelope was the wax seal. It bore the crest of the wizarding school, Hogwarts.

"I have a few important questions for you," Chiron said with as calm a voice he could muster. Crystal nodded her head in confusion. "Good, the first one is, do you know of a school called Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, my grandfather went there. Why do you ask? Is the letter from them? It is from them!" Crystal let out a small squeal of joy.

Chiron was slightly relieved that he did not need to explain the concept of witches and wizards to her.

"Yes it is from them. The second question I have is, are any of your other relatives are witches or wizards?"

"Yup, my great-grandfather was a pure-blooded wizard, and my grandfather told me that my father was a squib. And I guess I'm a witch, apparently. I never knew if I got my powers from Hecate alone, or if I was a witch too."

"Well, your knowledge of the wizarding world helps a little. The problem now is that you are against an oath that the gods made the day after Connor Stoll was born. An oath that prevents the birth of the offspring of God and semi-magical or magical beings. I do believe that that is the shortest lived oath in quite some time."

Crystal's face fell a little when she interpreted the words he was saying. Her existence is against the law of the gods. She shook it off when she thought about his words harder.

"Um, sir, what does Connor Stoll have to do with the oath?" Crystal cocked her head slightly to the right.

"This actually had to do with Travis Stoll. Like you, they both have magic." She let her jaw drop in amazement. 'How did I not know this?' she thought to herself. "Though children with both the powers of a demigod and witch or wizard are rare, they are seen as a threat. People like you three have large amounts of power that can destroy almost anything in your path. Connor Stoll was the last born before the oath because the day he was born, his brother happened to be quite upset. Travis caused all of the hospital's power to go off. Unfortunately it caused some casualties and even fatalities for those on life support. In light of the event the gods made the oath to prevent anything like that from happening again." Chiron had taken on a more serious manner at the mention of death.

"Oh," Crystal said, before pausing. Eventually the tension in the air for to be too much, so she decided to change the subject back to the letter. "So, what does it say on the papers?"

"Right, right, back on subject. It says, 'Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, first class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Havenough,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your own by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress.'"

"Well this is awesome!" Crystal did a little happy dance before calming down again.

"When you go to Diagon Alley, that is the wizarding village, Travis and Connor will accompany you. They know the ways of the wizarding world, so you will not be confused by the shops, currency, and other people's actions." Chiron started thinking. He decided to pull some strings to get the Stoll brothers to transfer them into Hogwarts. Leaving Crystal on her own without any other demigods at Hogwarts was not an option. He'd have to contact Dumbledore soon.

"You're the best, Chiron!" Crystal was tempted to hug him, but decided it would be too weird and awkward. She turned around and started skipping to the doors.

"Oh, and Crystal" Chiron said as she started opening the door.

"Yes?"

"Do not tell anyone of this besides Travis and Connor. The gods and witches and wizards are meant to be kept separate."

"Of course, yeah, totally! Totes my goats!" Crystal excitedly opened the door and sprinted out of the house.

When she entered cabin 11 she immediately sat down to respond. She decided to keep it short and simple because her brain wouldn't allow her to write much. The stares of her cabin mates bore into her.

"Crystal, what was with the owl and letter thing?" asked one of the older campers.

"That? That was just this thing me and my old friend used to do," Crystal said, spinning a lie like she had learned from some of the children of Hermes. "We trained this owl to find us wherever we went if we wanted to contact each other. She just wanted to catch up on what's going on in my life." Her lie was fairly convincing. Luckily, the only people who caught her untruthfullness were Travis ad Connor. They only knew it was false because they too used this mail system, and nothing could be as coincidental as that.

As soon as Crystal had finished the letter she went off to find the owl. Five steps from the door the bird flew down and perched on her shoulder. She tied the letter to its leg using the same ribbon from earlier and it flew off.

As she started walking towards the arena to start sword practice she felt an arm drape around her shoulder and an elbow rested on top of her head.

"Hello Travis," she looked at the taller one, "and Connor," she directed at Travis' almost identical not-twin brother.

"So what was that letter really about?" Travis said.

"Well you already know, don't you?" Crystal raised her eyebrows. "Mr. and Mr. Wizard," she said in a hushed tone. Travis and Connor were almost shocked, but they knew that if she got that letter by owl, then she must know abut the wizarding world. The only thing that confused them was how she knew about their wizard-ness. "Chiron told me about you two. I always wondered where you went to school, and now I know that you go to a wizarding school."

"What school are you going to?" Connor asked.

"Hogwarts, my family mostly went there. My great grandmother went to Beauxbaton Academy."

"That's too ba-" Travis was cut off by Chiron coming up behind us in his horse form. Crystal already knew he was there, but the Stolls jumped three feet into the air and screamed like little girls when he clamped a hand on their shoulders.

"I need to speak to you two." The Stolls nodded their heads, still shaking a little from their near-heart-attack experience.

Crystal continued on towards the sword fighting arena and found an empty space with a sparring dummy. She hacked at it for about ten minutes until she was interrupted by the Stoll brothers jumping on her.

"SERIOUSLY?! You could have gotten stabbed! There is no reason great enough to dog pile a girl and risk getting cut open!"

"Yes-" Travis started.

"There is!" Connor finished. Sometimes these two acted so much like twins that even the campers thought they were at some times.

"What is it- and before you reply, GET OFF OF ME!" The two sprung up while avoiding Crystal's 3 foot long, celestial bronze, sword. She pressed a button on the end and it collapsed back into a wand. Her mother had given it to her on her eleventh birthday. When she wasn't using it as a sword, she used it to concentrate her powers and to control them. Surprisingly it still worked as a wand when it was in sword form.

"We have pretty awesome news!" Travis yelled.

"Agh, I'm two feet away, not two miles!"

"We're going to Hogwarts with you!" Connor shouted, ignoring Crystal's previous statement.

"That's great, but I thought you were already going there."

"Nope, we were going to one in Maine."

"It's the nearest one, but I guess since your family went to Hogwarts, you get to go too."

"But now we get to go with you!"

"You won't be alone in your demigodness there!"

"Okay, awesome!" Crystal hugged them both tightly around their waists. A small blush crept onto Connor's cheeks. Travis looked at him knowingly, but Connor stopped him by not-so-discretely kicking his shin.

Four weeks passed, and soon the trio were heading to London. Chiron had told them about a tavern called the leaky cauldron being the entrance to the place called Diagon Alley. It took them a little while before they could find the place. Between the airport and the tavern the Stolls had managed to pickpocket about twenty different people. In one pocket they found a gun and quickly discarded it in a nearby trash can or, as the British called it, a rubbish bin.

They went up to the bartender they asked him what door led to Diagon alley, and how exactly it worked. After some thought and the flashing of their wands for reassurance, he led them to the back door, which opened up to a small brick enclosure. The pattern he told them to tap was confusing, so the three split up the sequence to remember it.

When the brick wall folded back, all of their jaws dropped.

"This is better than the village in Maine," Travis muttered.

"It's almost as good as camp," Connor added.

"It might even be equivalent to camp," Crystal finished.

The whole street was filled with witches and wizards hurting to ask of the shops. They all had on robes and the older witches mostly had on pointy hats.

The shops displayed broomsticks, owls, nasty things in glass jars, books, and much more. At the end of the street was a marble building that curved oddly. The three assumed it was Gringotts, so they made their way towards it. Chiron had had someone make two accounts their for them.

When Crystal, Travis, and Connor got inside they immediately noticed the odd bank tellers. All of them were goblins.

They reminded Crystal of the Kallikantzaros that she had come across when she was on her way to camp. She was resting in a cave along the shore of Virginia when out of nowhere a group of five Kallikantzaros swarmed her. She managed to get out of the cavern with a broken wrist and several good sized scratches.

Crystal checked to see if the goblins had horse tails, and was relieved when they didn't.

The Stolls and Crystal made their way towards an open counter and tried to peer over the edge. The goblin leaves over the marble top and looked down at the children.

"Name and vault number," the goblin said, baring his point teeth at the kids in front of him.

"Crystal Havenough, vault 497." Her voice shook as she said this.

"Travis Stoll, vault 374." He said this with a little more confidence. His brother didn't say anything because they shared the same vault.

"And do you have your keys?" The goblin's voice sounded like a door hinge that needed to be oiled. Connor pulled the keys out if an envelope that he was holding and gingerly placed them on the counter top.

The Goblin picked them up and waddled down the steps from his pedestal. The three followed him as he made his way towards the back of the bank. The minecart they had gone into looked old and rickety. Travis looked nervously at his equally nervous brother and friend. After hopping into the cart it took off at a great speed. It seemed to be leading them straight to Hades. In both senses.

It stopped at vault 374 first. When the goblin opened the door it revealed piles of bronze knuts, silver sickles, and gold galleons.

"Travis, I do believe that dear Chiron added a small fortune to our minimal amount of money," Connor said in a fair British accent.

"Ah, yes, quite, my dear brother." They reached into the piles of money and filled their magically enlarged pouches with a fair amount of money. When they stepped back, there was hardly a dent in the pile.

After that they speed of towards Crystal's vault. She grabbed as much money as Connor had, before heading back to the cart.

When they got back to ground zero they let out a sigh of relief. Surprisingly Hades hadn't made the earth cave in around them, but in future times they planned to make someone else go down for them.

"Well," Crystal said when they reached the street, "now that we're out of that death trap, let's go shopping."

**A/N: I hope you like it so far!**

**review, follow, favorite, and all that jazz**

**thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to the awesome reviewers!**

**shadowkat78: Thank you so much! And I respect that you are a daughter of Hades, you go girl! Four for you! Any way, you are the , so yeah... my awkwardness is showing, isn't it? Well... your epidermis is showing!**

**To whomever 'Guest' may be- thanks! Hey, you got your wish, I updated soon! I am like a wizard of typing, or something- or maybe I'm a witch. Anyways, rock on cheeky brah- or bro- what ever floats your guest boat.**

**Sassycassie218: I plan on keeping up the good work- actually no, scratch that, this is going to become 'My Immortal'**

**just kidding, I would never go there, ever. Thank you for your splendiforous comment, and I you you enjoy my hopefully kept up good work.**

**To all of you reading this, thank you! You rock more than an actual rock! Hope you like this chapter, starting...**

**NOW!**

"First on this list, the uniform," Crystal said after staring at the paper for three minutes. She shuddered at the thought of wearing the same thing as everyone else. "I hope they realize that when we get the clothing I am going to make some changes to them." The Stolls chuckled. They knew of Crystals fashion that rivaled Aphrodite's. Whatever she wore had to be unique in some shape or form.

"Even at Ludose (A/N: that is their previous school), the only thing that they required use to wear was a navy blue robe," Travis mused.

"And that was only on Mondays," added Connor.

Crystal tried to read the list, but once her head started pounding she gave up on it. Instead she ran over to the nearest person to ask where they would get uniforms.

The person she had run up to had flaming red hair. She was only a few feet away from a group of five people that looked like her kids. They all had the same bright hair as her.

"Ma'am," Crystal said with a polite and sweet voice.

"Yes dear?" The woman beamed at her, obviously pleased with her manners.

"I was wondering if you could point my friends and me to the shop where you get uniforms."

"Of course, it's that little shop over there with the mannequins in the window. It's sign says 'Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions'" The woman pointed over to the right side of the street and Crystal tried to follow her line of view. She couldn't see exactly where she was pointing, so she figured she'd just look for the mannequins. She wouldn't even bother looking at the signs because of her dyslexia.

She turned and thanked the woman before returning to her comrades. Eventually after a little searching they came to the robe shop.

Upon entering a short woman in purple robes bustled out to greet them.

"Hogwarts, I suppose," The woman that Crystal, Travis, and Connor assumed was Madam Malkin.

"Yup," Crystal said, popping the 'p'.

"Up on the platform then." Crystal got up first.

"You guys can go and get some other stuff, that way we'll be done faster. I'll pay you back after this." The two boys nodded and grabbed the supply list in Crystal's hand, then hurried out the door to get everything required for their third year and Crystal's first year. Chiron had managed to leave out that the Stoll brothers were not twins, so they got into the same year. Luckily he had done the same thing when Travis was going to be a first year.

As soon as Crystal was done being measured and had payed for her clothing (after much confusion about the money system) she took off to find Travis and Connor. She saw that they had gone into a store full of books. She found them in the center of the shop with matching expressions of despair.

"My head is going to explode," Connor cried, clutching his head.

"I would rather fight a hydra than be here," Travis complained.

"I know it's bad, but I saw some picture books over there. Go distract yourselves and don't strain yourselves. I would prefer to have you still sane by the time we leave." Crystal looked around to find an employee. When she finally found one she sighed in relief.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me find these books. If you had any of them in ancient Greek, that would be even better." Crystal held out the lists that she had gotten from Travis' pocket. The worker looked at her weirdly when she asked for the books in ancient Greek. He knew that they didn't have any like that because no one spoke the language anymore.

"Of course. We have the books, but not in that language." Crystal groaned at the thought of having to decipher all of the English. "However, I do know of a translating spell that can change whatever you're reading, or have written, into your language of choice." Relief flooded her. No more headaches!

Soon enough she had found all of the books and was checking out. In the line to purchase the books a really blonde person and his son decided it would be okay to go to the front of the line and knock half of the books out of Crystal's and the Stoll's hands.

"Okay, either that man is a monster, or he has some huge issues." Crystal muttered. The Stoll's heard her and considered what one he was.

"Probably the second one," Connor and Travis said at the same time.

"Do you want to mess with him and his son before they leave?" A devious glint made its way into Crystal's eye as she said this.

"I fear that we have rubbed off on you too much, little cousin." The same glint came into Travis and Connor's eyes.

"Here's the plan." They got in closer and Crystal whispered her idea to them.

"1, 2, 3!" Immediately the three started shouting random things in ancient Greek. They aimed it all at blondey and his son. When the two grease heads turned around their mouths were open in shock.

"astrapi i!" Crstal shouted, while the brothers shouted a number of profanities. "Abussos sauros! Oligos gune pais! Phuton psukhē aspharagos! Putheo endon Hades!" _(Translation: lightning flashes! Bottomless lizard! Little woman boy/child! Plant soul asparagus! Rotting within Hades!)_

By the time they had finished yelling at him he looked as red as a tomato. He obviously thought that these three were insane and had no business yelling at him. He restrained himself from confronting them and turned back to pay the cashier. He went to leave and noticed some people stifling laughter. When he shot them menacing glares they stopped faster than a blink of an eye.

"I think that went well," Crystal said as soon as blondy and his son blondier had left the store. The cashier looked at her weirdly when she dropped her books on the counter, but didn't say anything.

In every store they went to they had to get assistance from an employee, but finally they had everything on the list besides an animal. They didn't need to get wands because both Travis and Connor hand gotten theirs two years ago, and Crystal had the wand from her mom.

As soon as Crystal entered the door of the shop with animals she saw the one. In the corner of the shop was a cage. The animal inside was a pure white hawk. He stood tall and proud. Crystal immediately rushed to it. The most beautiful and original animal in the shop, and he was going to be hers. She looked down at the price and was surprised. He was on sale.

Crystal remembered that a person working at Petco told her that albino animals get adopted less because they freak people out with their red eyes. That didn't ever matter to her. Every animal she got it either albino or it had been in the store for a long time. She got them because no one else would.

When Crystal was checking out she saw that Travis had gotten a barn owl and Connor had gotten a northern hawk owl. She nodded in approval at their voices and they nodded back at her.

Once they had finally finished shopping they dropped their purchases off at the room they were staying in. Before going back to Diagon Alley they let their birds out of their cages to do whatever they did.

Upon their return to the flooded streets they decided to go get ice cream. While in the shop, while eating their strawberry, chocolate, and peanut butter ice cream cones, they saw the group of red heads heading their way. All of the children came in and got in line. After ordering their ice cream they say down at the table right next to Crystal, Travis, and Connor.

Two of the boys were obviously identical twins. The oldest one looked very pompous and snooty. The youngest boy was tall and lanky, and he stared at the ice cream tubs like he was going to propose to them. The girl was the youngest and the most reserved. She looked only slightly younger than the tall and lanky one.

"Hey, I saw you guys earlier when I asked your mom for directions," Crystal said, She thought that she might as well try to make friends before school started.

"Yes I remembered you, you were wondering where to get uniforms," the eldest said. "I saw you in the book store too, what we're you yelling at the Malfoys?"

"The who's?" Crystal asked. "Oh, you mean the blondies? We were just telling some random words in a language we learned at camp.

"Where's the camp?" twin one asked.

"You don't sound like you're from around here," added twin two. Crystal looked for any difference between the two and found that twin one was a little taller, and he had more freckles than twin two.

"It's in New York," Travis replied.

"And we sound foreign because we're from America," Connor finished, adding to the whole confusion of the look-alikes.

"Wait, before we continue this confusing conversations, we should probably learn each others names. I don't want to awkwardly avoid your names in hope that someone says it." Everyone nodded in agreement at Crystal's request. "I'm Crystal. Last name's Havenough.

"Travis," Connor made a grand motion to his brother.

"And Connor," Travis made the same movement to Connor.

"And we are... The Stolls," When they said their last name they did jazz hands, which have them a round of applause from everyone but the snooty looking one.

"I'm Percy Weasley," said the oldest of them. He held out his hands to shake, but neither Crystal, nor Travis, nor Connor accepted it. They weren't completely sure if the group were monsters. Percy seemed the most monster-esque, but from their experience, the little girl could be something like a gorgon.

Crystal looked expectantly at the tall and lanky one.

"I'm Ronald, but call me Ron," he said after he finally realized that he was expected to talk.

"I'm Ginny." The girl didn't really say very much. She was obviously shy because she was surrounded by people older than her.

"I'm Gred," said the shorter twin.

"And I'm Forge."

"Nope." Crystal stood up and crossed her arms and looked back and forth between the twins.

"What do you mean 'nope.'?" asked the shorter one.

"She means that it is obvious that you are lying." Connor stepped up by Crystal and crossed his arms in the same Connor and Travis had noticed the suspicious glint in their eyes. They were on the brink of drawing their swords, until they remembered that they had left them in their room at the leaky cauldron.

"What are your real names?" Travis stepped up on the other side of Crystal.

"And if you lie, I will take down each of you faster than you can say 'Hades'." The twins audibly gulped at crystal's threat.

"I'm Fred," said the one who said he was Gred.

"I'm George," said the taller one. Crystal could tell that they weren't lying, so a smile spread across her face.

"Coolio!" The tension in the air lessened, and soon it dissipated. Travis, Connor, and Crystal all returned to their seats and resumed licking their ice cream cones. "So, are you all going to Hogwarts?"

Percy was the oldest, so he felt the need to represent his family by speaking for them (much to the annoyance of his siblings).

"Yes, all of us are going, except for Ginny. She'll be starting next year. Ron will be a first year. Fred and George will be in their third year. I am gong to be in my fifth year, and I will be the prefect for Gryffindor. We are actually all in Gryffindor. Are you going to be attending Hogwarts this year?"

"Yup, I'm going to be in my first year."

"Connor and I are going to be in our third year."

"We skipped two grades," Connor said.

"We're just smart like that." They both got an elbowing in the stomach from Crystal.

"They were actually attending Ludose school in Maine. I'm surprised that they are even going into their third years. I would have thought that they would be kicked out or held back."

"Why would you've been kicked out?" Ron asked before Percy could say anything.

"Well..." Connor began.

"Where we were from, we were known as the kings of pranks." Fred and George let out a noise that seemed to challenge Connor and Travis.

"Longest we've been in a school is two years."

"In every other school we have been to we have either been expelled,"

"not been asked back the next year,"

"blown it up,"

"set fire to it,"

"flooded it,"

"or all three of the previously mentioned at once." By the time they finished list all of the ways that they had been kicked out of school all five of the redheads' mouths looked like they belonged on fish. Even the twins, who thought that they were bluffing, or something of the sort, looked shocked.

"And that is nothing compared to the pranks we pull at camp

"How did you even get into Hogwarts?" Ginny asked. It was an innocent enough question. If Travis and Connor didn't have Chiron vouching or them, they probably wouldn't have gotten in to Hogwarts.

"We have connections-"

"In high places." The put their hands together and looked up to the sky as if they were looking towards God. Their notion must have offended Zeus, because no later than five seconds after they looked up, lightning flashed outside.

Connor and Travis knew that it was probably the case, so they both screamed like five year olds and Travis jumped into his brother's lap. Crystal had let out a small squeak and her heart was going a mile a minute. When Travis, Connor, and Crystal prayed to Zeus and apologized the wind that had picked up quickly died down. Sighs of relief escaped their mouths.

All of the Weasleys burst into laughter at the thought of the three being afraid of lightning. They shut up when Crystal glared at them.

The bell for the shop door jingled and in came Mrs. Weasley.

"Come on, we have to be getting home," She motioned for her children to follow her. When she looked a little to her right she saw Crystal sitting there. "Oh, hello, I see you've met my children. I hope you found everything all right. It can be a little confusing at first." Mrs. Weasley said this all with a huge smile that could cure cancer. Suddenly she came over and enveloped Crystal into a hug. Then she went for Connor, and lastly Travis. "It was nice meeting you! I hope to see you again soon."

As soon as Mrs. Weasley and her kids had left Crystal, Travis, and Connor looked at each other in confusion

"Well, she was nice."

september 1st- king's cross station

Throughout King's Cross Station, whistles could be heard. The sound was the loudest around the platforms.

The shrill whistle originated from police, chasing after three children; Travis, Connor, and Crystal. The Stolls had gone to their Hermes ways and had pickpocketed half of the people they passed. They were caught at platform 3 when they tried to steal a person's wallet, but it was attached to a string in their jacket.

The trio skidded to a stop between platforms nine and ten. They pulled back on their carts and almost sent their birds flying. Unfortunately Connor couldn't get his to stop, and he was heading straight towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

When Crystal removed her hand from over her eyes, Connor was nowhere to be seen. Then she realized what had happened. She glanced behind her to see the police men two platforms back. After she made sure to have Travis' attention she ran at full speed into the brick column. In the process she had closed her eyes, but when she knew that she hadn't crashed she opened them. Her eyes widened at the sight of the platform before her. A giant black and red steam engine stood in front of her. On the nose of the front car were words that she guessed spelled out the name of the train. Up ahead she saw Connor trying to read the sign on the train. She went to join him, and soon she felt Travis sneak up beside her.

"So, did you figure out what it says yet?"

"I think it says 'the Hogwarts Express',"

"I guess we're in the right place, then"

"Hey," Travis said. "Aren't those the Weasleys over there?"

"Yeah, I think they are." Crystal said once she noticed the group of people with bright red hair. "Let's go over to them, we could probably sit with them, or something." Travis and Connor nodded, so she pushed her cart over to them with the Stolls in tow.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." A smile spread across the woman's face.

"Hello dear! It's nice to see you again. The twins just wouldn't stop talking about you when we got home. Well, you better get on the train, dears! Have a wonderful time at Hogwarts!" With that Molly Weasley turned and left with her husband and daughter Ginny.

The train's whistle sounded reminding them that the train would leave in five minutes. Hurriedly Travis, Connor, and Crystal some of their bags and their birds into the right train sections, then hurried to find an open compartment. They dragged their bags full of clothing and things necessary for the trip there down the hall until they found one containing the Weasley twins and a boy with dreadlocks.

"Hey, do you mind if we sit in here?" Crystal asked. The three boys all turned to look at her and the Stolls. Confusion flashed across the boy with dreadlocks's face, but it was replaced by a smile so he wouldn't come off as rude.

"Of course," Fred said with an equally large smile.

"But all ye who enters-" George started

"beware-"

"for a fate so deadly-

"perilous-"

"difficult-"

"and agonizing-"

"awaits ye."

"Yeah, we'll keep that in mind." Travis remarked sarcastically.

"We wouldn't want our booty stolen by pirates," Connor added. The thought of something being stolen from sons of Hermes made Crystal, Travis, and Connor burst into laughter. Tears came to their eyes and they were hunched over, their stomachs in pain. When they saw the confusion on Fred, George, and Mr. Dreadlock's faces their laughter was redoubled. Soon the others joined in and their cackles, giggles, and the occasional snort, filled the cabin. The people who passed by the cabin gave a few questioning looks at the group of people in hysterics.

Only when the neighboring compartment yelled "shut up" did they calm down.

"Okay," Crystal said as she crossed her legs indian style, "time for some introduction games like they do at summer camp."

"We never played games like that at summer camp," Connor complained.

"I mean normal summer camps." Crystal shook her head. "Let's first go around and say our full names and your hobbies. If your middle name is something horrendous, you definitely have to say it. My name is Crystal Dory Havenough. My hobbies include swo- fencing, riding Pegasi, and designing."

"You ride pegasi?" Fred said with a shocked look on his face.

"I thought they were extinct," George exclaimed

"Not in America. Now stop interrupting! Who's next?" The boy with dreadlocks raised his hands. "I'm Lee Thomas Jordan."

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Ugh, so generic." The others gave her a weird look. "Sorry, continue."

"My hobbies include Quidditch, commentating, and pranking."

"Next!"

"My name is Geor-"

"Nope. Try again."

"How do you do it?"

"You learn a few things after living with these guys for a while. Now speaketh your name, foul beast!"

"Alright. My name is Fred Nigellus Weasley. My hobbies are Quidditch, pranking, and inventing."

"Okaydokay, your turn, Travis."

"Well what's the point in introducing myself if you've just gone and given it away," Travis said with sarcasm.

"Whatever, would you prefer that I say 'man-child' or maybe 'thing 1'?"

"If you say that again I will be forced to get out the shaving cream." Crystal held up her hands in defense.

"No thank you, not again. Now please go on, whoever you are."

"Alright, my name is Travis Connor Stoll. My hobbies are pranking, pick-pocketing, fencing, and running."

"Did you say 'pick-pocketing'? What kind of hobby is that?" George had a look of confusion on his face.

"One that requires you to keep a good on your wallet at all times," Crystal said with a smirk.

"Good to know."

"Which one of you is going next?" Connor raised his hands into the air and started waving it around like he was trying to get called on in class.

"Okay, go ahead carrot head." George looked highly offended by the comment, and Connor was upset that Crystal had purposely not called on him.

"The carrot head's name is George Decius Weasley. Fred and I have the same hobbies, but I do them more handsomely."

"Do not," Feed cried.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Boys, quit arguing," Crystal said, breaking up the fight before it turned into a full out battle of manliness. "You both know that I'm the most handsome here, so there is not point in fighting over the title." She managed to say this all with a straight face, which added more reason for everyone to laugh.

They all spent another half-hour talking until Crystal remembered her horrible uniform.

"Travis, do you know where I put my sewing stuff?"

"I think you put it in the upper-right compartment of your trunk." Fred, George, and Lee looked in confusion at the girl who had frantically sprung up and started running through her luggage.

"What's she on about?" Lee asked. Crystal found her designing materials and quickly pulled them out, along with her uniform.

"She has this thing," Connor said quietly to avoid being pummeled by Crystal.

"an obsession with fashion," Travis added in a whisper. He remembered how she hung out with the Aphrodite campers, especially Silena Beauregard.

"If it isn't unique, special, or fashion for times to come-"

"She will refuse to wear it." Travis felt a piece of fabric flu into his hair.

"The uniforms are like the field of punishment for her."

"It would be best if we don't distract her, or she might end up cutting off one of your ears."

Both Connor and Travis knew to respect her when it came to clothing and designing. One time they made the mistake of interrupting her while she was in the fashion zone, and she lobbed a pair of scissors at them because they made her cut a piece of fabric crookedly. It narrowly missed Connor's head and it got stuck in the wall of the arts and crafts room- which was made of marble.

For another few hours they occupied themselves by taking about themselves, taking about the wizarding world, or eating food of the trolley-quietly of course. Soon the time came to change.

Crystal giggled then ran off to change into her masterpiece. She made a few minor alterations so the outfit looked perfect, then skipped back to her compartment.

When she opened the door, jaws dropped. They all took in her gray peplum skirt, her white button-down shirt with a studded collar, the gray cardigan with silver buttons, and her robe that now had been cut up to her knees. The tie that she had managed to make into a bow-tie was gray, ready to change colours when she was sorted into a house. On her feet she wrote black saddle shoes with a two inch heel. She had made them during arts and crafts with the Aphrodite cabin.

"How do you manage to do these things with clothing?" Travis asked while shaking his head slightly.

"And you always get the measurements right without a tape measurer. Sometimes I think you are related to Aphrodite, because you have a sense of fashion like her."

"What can I say, other than that I'm skilled."

Fred and George nodded their heads in agreement. "That you are."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: forgot this in the other chapters - disclaimer: I wish I owned the Percy Jackson books, and ll of the wizarding world that J.K. Rowling has made for us, but I don't. Until I am rich enough to buy them, they remain under Riordan's and Rowling's ownership. Same with the songs mentioned, and the book mentioned**.

Soon the train arrived at Hogsmeade station, and everyone got off the train. Over everyone's voices, Crystal heard a booming voice yelling "Firs' years o'er 'ere!" She made her way over to the source of the noise and saw a mountain of a man. Along the way she felt a few people staring at her clothing.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," she shouted at the offending people.

As soon as the people stopped looking at her so obviously, she turned her attention back towards the behemoth. For a second she thought that he could be a Cyclops, but even when she looked as hard as she could, he still had two eyes. After confirming that he was in fact, not a monster, she went up to him and tapped his elbow.

"Excuse me?" The man looked down at her with his shiny beetle black eyes.

"Yes, miss?" his voice was quite loud. It appeared to come from somewhere within the large furry mass on his face.

"My friends just transferred here from a different school, and I was wondering if they should come with us first years, or should they go with the other students."

"Oh, righ', Professor McGonagall tol' me ta tell them to come wit' the firs' years."

"Okee dokee artichokee!" Crystal skipped over to the sons of Hermes and poked their shoulders simultaneously.

"Come on guys, you're coming with me." With Crystal dragging them by their elbows, they followed the flow of first years to boats without any paddles. The Stolls looked into the water to see if there were any water nymphs, but were instead greeted by the sight of their slightly uglier, and occasionally violent, cousins, the Merpeople.

As soon as Crystal, Travis, Connor, and another first year got in the boat, it took off. There were three other boats in front of them, but they were only distinguishable by the lights in their bow.

The fog that had built up around the boats suddenly departed, and the first years and the Stolls stared in awe at the castle before them.

The castle was larger than Olympus (Not really, but it was huge). Bright dots of light came from all of the windows. The whole castle rested atop a large cliff face that had to be over a hundred feet high.

The boats passed through a curtain of ivy that obscured a tunnel in the cliff face. At the end of the dark entrance was an underground harbor.

The boats came to a slightly jerky stop on the pebble shore.

When Connor stepped out of the boat he tripped on the rocky floor, and in the process he knocked over Crystal and Travis.

"Get off, you big Klutz!" Crystal half-yelled under the weight of Connor. "You weigh as much as a sumo wrestler!"

"How do you think I feel?" Travis had the weight of both Crystal and Connor on him, and it was not the best feeling.

Connor rolled off Crystal so that she could get up and off of Travis. Finally back on her feet, Crystal offered both her hands to pull up the boys. Travis and Connor sprung up and brushed themselves off before wrapping their arms around Crystal's shoulders.

They quickly caught up with the group of first years and started going up to the Hogwarts castle. It took them a while, but finally they made it up the long, stone, staircase.

They crossed the courtyard and came to a stop at a huge set of wooden doors. As soon as they stopped at the grand entrance The large man knocked on the castle door three times. The heavy doors opened at once to reveal a witch with black hair in emerald green robes. Her face was very stern and seemed to show that she was not one to cross.

Hagrid stepped forward. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She opened the door even more to allow room for the new students to enter the castle. Once the first years, Travis, and Connor had made it in they saw just how large only a portion of the school was. You could easily fit Zeus and Hera's cabins in the entrance hall. Of course, Crystal had seen the Olympian's throne room once, so it was a little less impressive.

McGonagall led them past the lit torches with no visible source of energy. Off to the right, through a wooden door, the voices of the older students could be heard. The group was showed into a small, empty chamber of the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said the person, whom Crystal assumed was professor McGonagall after the large man named Hagrid called her that. "The start of the term banquet will begin shortly," Crystal's stomach rumbled at the thought of food. Connor and Travis must have heard, because they nodded their heads in sort of an agreement to the stomach's statement. "but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your house. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts." Travis, Connor, and Crystal knew the feeling. The already had to live with the Hermes cabin twenty four seven, and they had gotten very, very close. "You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house had its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points." This faintly reminded Crystal of cabin cleanup, and how the Hermes cabin barely ever won with the mess that made and failed to clean up. "At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes darted to a few people. Then they landed on Crystal. She immediately walked over to her.

"I believe that your clothes violate most if the uniform rules that we have here, Miss..."

"Havenough, ma'am. And I you are mistaken, ma'am. They are in accordance with every rule. My sweater is gray, and it will change to my house colors; my collar has no spikes, only studs; my shirt is a long sleeve, white, button down shirt; my shoes are black, and you have no rules on height; I have a form of tie, in the shape of a bowtie; I have black, Hogwarts robes, they will also change to my house colors, they are just shortened for easier movement; and my skirt is one inch above the knee. If you think that my shirt is too tight, I can easily fix it." Crystal pulled out her wand, said a charm that she had invented on the train. The peplum layer in her skirt grew until it reached the hem of the under skirt, and it added a pocket to each of the sides.

"That is quite an impressive a argument, miss Havenough, though I do have to request that you use less decoration on the collar of your shirt. You make keep a small amount on the tips, but no more." Professor McGonagall was stunned by how the young student has managed to make a convincing argument that was enough to sway an adult's opinion.

"Yes ma'am, will do." Crystal them returned to her older friends and they stared at her in awe for outwitting an adult.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." As soon as McGonagall left the room, the nervous chatter restarted.

Crystal had heard several people talking about being sorted into some kind of house. One boy had said something about the test being painful. Everyone around her got nervous , except for a girl with very bushy hair and the Stolls.

"These people aren't thinking enough." Crystal sighed. They all thought that there was going to be done sort of test based on the performance of a spell, or something of the sort. "The teachers know that almost no-one knows spells. I also can't help but think that this is like a personality test. All of the greasy haired, mean looking one are hoping to get into a house called Slytherin. The smarter ones look like they are hoping for Ravenclaw. Obviously it means that there are different personalities for each house. They are not going to base it on knowing something or failing miserably." The Stolls looked at Crystal with like of confusion.

"Are you sure you aren't a daughter of-" Connor elbowed his brother, saving them from suspicion that would come from what Travis was about to say.

"Nikola Tesla?" Crystal glared at them and shook her head. They were basically saying I was the daughter of Athena without mentioning her name; Nikola Tesla was her son, after all.

"Just because someone is smart doesn't mean that-"

Out of the blue several people screamed. The Stolls and Crystal looked to the people who had screamed and followed their lines of vision. When they saw the ghosts floating by the wall they let out their own gasps, but not for the same reason as the others.

Crystal was about to yell out 'Why hasn't Thanatos come for you yet?' but she caught herself. Chiron didn't want people to know of her, Travis, and Connor being demigods because it could threaten their safety, and it could bring up some unwanted attention from the wrong people.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost- I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered. It would have been a perfect moment to bring in crickets.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, who had a grin spread across his face as he looked at all of the students. "About to be sorted, I suppose?"

Several people nodded, but did not respond in any other way.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house you know."

"Move along now," said the sharp voice of Professor McGonagall. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." The ghosts all floated along eventually, and disappeared through another wall.

"Now form a line, and follow me." Crystal nervously tapped her collar bone out of habit. Her old Integrative Public Speaking teacher had told all of the students that it would help calm you down before a performance. Unfortunately, it did little to calm down the butterflies flapping around in Crystal's stomach.

Once all of the new students had formed a semblance of a line, they all filed into the Great Hall.

Many students let out gasps as they took in the large room. The ceiling looked to be enchanted, as it showed the night sky as it was outside. Thousands of candles floated in midair over four long tables which seated the rest of the student body. On the tables were plates and goblets made of glittering gold. Along the front of the hall was another long table where all of the teachers were sitting. The line of first years and the Stoll brothers were lined up so that they were facing the rest of the students and had the teachers at their back. Crystal caught a few people staring at her and her odd ensemble of clothing. Immediately she straightened up because she wanted to look her best. A few glances were sent the Stolls way too because they were obviously too old to be in their first year. The combination of their above average height, the lack of plumpness in their faces, and their large amounts muscle gave it away. The people looking at Crystal were either guys admiring her, or girls looking at her with envy. The girls in the room looked at the brothers like they were Justin Timberlake and Jesse McCartny. Crystal caught two or three guys looking at them in the same way as the girls.

Crystal, Travis, and Connor heard a girl whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read it in Hogwarts, A History." The daughter of Hecate and the sons of Hermes rolled their eyes. Even they could tell it was bewitched without reading a book about it; all of the stars were in the right place for the season and time. There were also the same clouds on the ceiling that they had seen allowing in the distance.

All of the students in the Great Hall looked to Professor McGonagall as she silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the new students. On top of the old stool she placed an even older hat. It was patched, fraying, and covered in dirt.

While the rest of the students looked at it to try and figure out the test, Crystal just smirked. Obviously the hat would read their minds to determine their best traits and what house they would be best suited for. She knew this because she had recently had a dream of her wearing the hideous hat which was talking to her in both her mind and out loud.

Suddenly a rip near the bottom of the hat opened up and started to sing.

Crystal zoned out because in her dream the hat had sung the exact same song. She had memorized the whole song because of her near perfect memory. That, and her ADHD medicine that she had taken all that she wouldn't be annoying on the train was wearing off, causing her to lose concentration.

She focused again when she heard the sound of the whole hall breaking out in applause. The hat bowed to the four tables n before it returned to its original position.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward again, this time holding a long scroll.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abott, Hannah!"

A girl who was red in the face and had blonde pigtails stumbled or if the line, out on the old hat, which fell down past her eyes, and sat down.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted after a moment's pause. The colors on her uniform changed from only gray, to having yellow and black stripes.

The table on the right clapped and created as Hannah went to join them. The ghost of the Fat Friar waved enthusiastically at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The ceremony went on, and Crystal tried to listen so that she could learn people's names. She was paying so much attention to the other students that she jumped a little when her name was called.

"Havenough, Crystal!" She had always wanted to do it, so as she walked up to the stool and the hat perched on top of it, she waved her hand like a princess would as she walked with swift movements. She received a few chuckles. Before she sat down she did the "rock on" symbol and stuck out her tongue like the guy in the band 'Kiss'. This time she got much more laughter, and a few people did the hand gesture back, too.

She picked up the hat and plopped it down on the top of her head. As soon as her butt touched the stool the hat started talking. Unlike the other students, she wasn't shocked when it started talking in her mind, as she had already experienced it in a dream

'Ah, so many qualities. Very loyal, a quality of the Hufflepuffs. Quite intelligent too, you could do quite well in Ravenclaw, but you do not have the urge to learn more, you learn whatever comes your way. You have much power, which is suitable for Slytherin. But, all of this courage, bravery, your need to protect others. I know what house you belong in-'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

An explosion of cheering came from the table of Gryffindors. Crystal hopped up and placed the hat back on the stool. She did an over dramatic bow like men ballerinas do. She spread out her arms, placed a pointed foot in front of her, and leaned towards the floor. Her head almost touched her knee before she stood back up and skipped over to the table of her house mates. A chorus of laughter followed her all the way there.

When a boy named Harry Potter was called up to be sorted the whole hall broke out in whispers. Crystal noted that the boy with black hair and glasses seemed really nervous. When he sat down and put on the hat it dropped over his eyes. It took a little while before the hat determined which house he would be in.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table broke out into the loudest round of cheers yet. He walked shakily over to the table and found a seat next to Crystal after his hand was shaken by Percy Weasley.

The Weasley twins insisted on yelling, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Soon after, Connor Stoll was called up. McGonagall briefly explained that he and his brother would be in their third year after transferring from Ludose Academy for Witches and Wizards.

Connor walked to the stool while sporting the double peace sign hands in the air thing that some of the presidents had done in the past. This too, got laughter, even from the people who had no idea what the reference was from. He took his seat and put on the hat. It took a moment to think, which gave Travis enough time to sneak up behind his brother.

After the sorting hat shouted Gryffindor, Connor went to take off the hat; but before he reached the hat, his brother grabbed his shoulders and yelled, "BOO!"

Connor jumped about five feet in the air and landed on his butt on the store floor.

"Gods! What the-"

"Stoll, Travis!" McGonagall shouted before Connor had time to say what he was going to say. It wasn't needed because Connor was going to say "Hades", but she didn't know that.

Travis plucked the hat off of his brother head.

"Move along, little brother, you're blocking the people's view." Connor glared at his brother playfully before going to sit next to Crystal.

Travis was also sorted into Gryffindor. He stood up and held the hat in his hand.

"I would like to thank the academy! I know if my mother was here, she would be proud. You too, dad! This is just such an honor! Many thanks to you too, professor!" He pointed to McGonagall and winked. The woman shot him a look, and he quickly placed the hat back on the stool and skipped over to the table in the same fashion that Crystal had. He earned as much laughter as both Connor and Crystal had, maybe even a little more.

To Crystal's right she heard someone say, "Great, another set of twins like the Weasleys." The three demigods stifled laughter at her remark. The Stolls weren't even twins. She was in for a treat if she thought of Fred and George like this.

The line soon dwindled down, and only Ron and another boy were left. The red head looked slightly green as he made his way to the stool. He put on the hat, and a second later it shouted, "Gryffindor".

The Stolls did their New York cab whistles, which sounded above the rest of the cheering.

Crystal's stomach rumbled again.

"My stomach is eating itself. I think this could be an issue." Travis and Connor let out small laughs.

Up in front of the students, the elderly man, who appeared to be the head of the school, stood up. He smiled at all of the students, he seemed very happy to be there with all of his students.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down and everybody clapped and cheered louder than the Gryffindors had for Harry.

"Is he- a bit mad?" Harry asked Percy cautiously.

"Mad?" said Percy lightly. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

At the mention of food Crystal looked down at the table, and with a shock noticed that a whole feast had appeared. She and the Stolls piled large amounts of food into their plate

"Wait!" Crystal stopped the twins from eating their food half-way to their mouths. "Something doesn't feel right. Ah, yes!" She picked up her plate and goblet and started walking up to the head table. Travis and Connor realised their mistake and got up with their plates and goblets to follow Crystal.

Some people looked up to the head table with confusion when three of the new kids went and stood in front of Professor Dumbledore.

"Excuse me, sir?" Dumbledore looked up to the trio that stood before him.

"Ah, you must be the students my dear old friend told me about. Yes, he told me of your, let's call it religion. I have a brazier set up right over there." The old man with the half-moon glasses pointed to his left, and the demigods saw a fire pit roar to life.

"Thanks, professor!" She smiled at him and the Stolls gave him a curt nod of the head. Crystal, Travis, and Connor all walked over to the orange flames, completely aware of the stares they were getting, and scraped in the best part of their meal.

Walking back to their seats, they heard a few people whispering. The demigods did not bother to stop them; they could think whatever they wanted. When they sat down, the conversation became louder once again.

Quickly, Crystal, Travis, and Connor started to eat their food. When they looked up to take a breather, they saw the shocked faces of Ron, Harry, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan.

"Whatja go wasting all that food for?" asked Ron with his mouth slightly agape.

"And it was the best part too!" Dean said with a little less shock.

"We would have gladly accepted it!" Seamus looked mortified.

"It's kinda our religion," Crystal said with an annoyed tone. The four boys' faces filled with embarrassment.

"We sacrifice the best of our food for our gods." Travis added.

"We do it before every meal." after Connor said this, several questions dropped from people's faces. Their area of the table was soon full of awkward silence.

"That sure does look good," said the ghost in the ruff, breaking the silence.

"Can't you-?"

"I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years. I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower." Crystal avoided talking to him; she didn't want to be held accountable for allowing a ghost to roam around. Death by Death would not be very fun. Apparently the Stolls had the same idea, because they remained silent.

"I know who you are!" Ron said through a mouthful of food. He swallowed before continuing. "My brothers told me about you- you're Nearly Headless Nick!" Crystal wanted to smack her forehead. No one would want to be called that, not even a ghost.

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-" the ghost began with irritation in his voice, but Seamus interrupted.

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

Sir Nicholas looked with annoyance at the sandy-haired boy. Obviously the conversation was heading in the direction that he didn't want to go.

"Like this,"he said. He grabbed a hold on his left ear and abruptly yanked on it. His entire had fell of his neck, but it stayed attached by a small piece of skin. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but it hadn't gone perfectly.

While Crystal, Travis, and Connor's face remained emotionless, other people were stunned. Sir Nicholas looked pleased at the stunned looks, so he flipped his head back into his neck and coughed.

"So- New Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row!"

Crystal stopped focusing on the ghost and returned to eating her battered fish. Travis and Connor decided to do the same.

A little while later their food disappeared, and dessert took its place. Crystal's eyes widened at the sight of all the sugar. Usually she was hyper, but add sugar, and she was off the walls.

The other first years started talking about their families. After Neville explained the whole almost being a squib thing, Crystal jumped in.

"My grandpa was a wizard, and my dad was a squib, but really I'm like a three quarter blood, because my mom's a pureblooded witch, so I think that's how it works, right, yeah, I think so. Her, have you tried the rainbow jello, it is sooooo good, I wish I could have a bath in jello, except it would be hard to move, unless they were cubes, then you could move. Then you could hire a Pegasus butler to bring you endless supplies of lollipops and coca-cola. You'd be set for life! You know, we should all do that, let's all get Pegasus butlers that come bearing coke, then we could ride them into battle and serve it to all of the thirsty warriors so they wouldn't have to drink that nasty Pepsi, or off-brand cola! Then we would win because of our awesome coke powers!" She said this so fast that Neville, Seamus, and Ron barely had time to process what she was saying.

"Crystal, exactly how much sugar have you had?" Travis looked at her with a raised eyebrow

"Um, I had three glasses of coke, two bowls of ice cream, a bowl of jello, 10 eclairs, and 23 strawberries covered in sugar." She finished saying that within 4 seconds, all while bouncing up and down in her seat.

"You know that Chiron doesn't let you have sugar at camp for exactly this reason," Connor said, shaking his head. Even when he had a lot of sugar, he was never as hyper as Crystal had become.

"Nah, this isn't the sugar, it's just the ADD needs wearing off, no big deal," Crystal said, though it was obvious that the sugar was to blame.

"Yeah, sure."

"Anyways, back to our previous conversation, what were we talking about?"

Ron, Seamus, and, Neville still had on looks of confusion.

"I dunno, you tell me," Ron said honestly. He had no idea what she was talking about before because it was all just too confusing.

By the time Dumbledore had finally got up to speak again, Travis and Connor had migrated over to where Fred and George were, and Crystal had moved over to annoy Hermione and Percy.

"Ahem- just a few more words more that we are all fed and watered. I have just a few start-of-term noticed to give.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's eyes quickly looked in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch tryouts will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridors on the right-hand side is our of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Very few people laughed.

"He's not serious?" Harry asked Percy in a whisper.

"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives is a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere - the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore flicked his wand, and out came a long golden ribbon. It twisted itself into words above all of the tables.

"Everyone pick your favorite tune," said Dumbledore. Crystal picked the tune of "Puff the Magic Dragon". "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

teach us something please,

whether we be old and bald

or young with scabby knees,

our heads could do with filling

with some interesting stuff,

for now they're bare and full of air,

dead flies and bits of fluff,

so teach us things worth knowing,

bring back what we've forgot,

just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Everybody finished at different times and in different notes. At last only the Weasley twins and the Stoll brothers were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand like Crystal had learned in third grade, and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped the loudest. Crystal did the loudest and longest whistle she could before clapping like a maniac.

"Ah, music," he said whilst wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" Crystal took him literally and began to trot like a house after Percy, who had the duty of leading all first year Gryffindors to the tower.

They walked for quite some time until the came to a sudden stop. Floating in the air was a bundle of walking sticks which were thrown at Percy when he took a step forward.

"Peeves," Percy whispered. "A poltergeist." He spoke louder, "Peeves- show yourself."

A noise that sounded like the air being let out of a wet balloon answered.

"Do you want me to get the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop, and a short man with mischievous, dark eyes and a wide mouth forming a grin appeared. He floated mid air with his legs crossed. In his hand he held the bundle of walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" He cackled evilly. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

Crystal rolled her eyes. This man was doing nothing compared to some of the bothersome monsters and monster-like campers that she had met.

He swooped suddenly at them, and everyone ducked; that is everyone except for Crystal, Travis, and Connor. Crystal stood right in his path, and when he was right in front of her, she balled up her fist and punched him right in the nose. He let out a muffled yell and clenched his nose.

When he recovered from the shock of being hit by a girl in her first year, he resumed throwing canes, though this time he mainly aimed at the three half-bloods.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!"

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the canes right on the head of a boy who had lost his toad earlier, Neville. They all listened as he zoomed away, rattling the coats of armor that he passed.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," Percy advised the now wary group of students. They all set off again, at a walking pace. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects." Obviously this guy had some issues with his ego, because he seemed to make prefects sound greater than any man who had ever lived. "Here we are."

At the end of the long hallway hung a very large portrait of an equally large woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the enormous portrait swung open to reveal a circular hole in the wall. They all were ushered trough it and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of comfy looking armchairs.

"Guys," Crystal whispered, "This place is nicer than Zeus' cabin, and any child of Hypnos would fall asleep in shock at the sight of these chairs and fires." Travis and Connor let loose a bit of laughter.

"I think that I might join them," Connor said back, but louder.

"I am certainly as tired as one," said Travis after letting out a loud yawn.

"I guess we should go to bed, I want to be awake for my classes tomorrow. I will see you in the morning. Goodnight." Crystal gave them each a hug, before heading towards the staircase that Percy said was to the Girls' dormitories.

"Goodnight," the Stolls simultaneously called after her before heading up to the third year's floor of the boys' dormitories.

Crystal opened the door to her room and saw the other girls from the sorting already in bed. One girl, whom she recognized was Hermione Granger, was reading a massive novel. Lavender Brown had fallen asleep while trying to read a book, so it was smashed awkwardly against her face. The rest of the girls were trying to fall asleep in the foreign place.

Then Crystal took the time to look at the room. It was circular, and it held six large, mahogany beds. The plush bed covers were scarlet red, and under them were stark white sheets. There were curtains hanging from the frames of the beds for privacy, a luxury that the Hermes cabin did not have. At the end of each bed was a trunk for their own items. There was also a chest of drawers with a mirror attached to it for each girl.

There were three large windows throughout the room, but only one of them was a bay window.

All of this was much nicer than Crystal's previous living quarters. She had her own personal space, an actual bed that looked quite comfy, privacy, and space to move around in where you didn't have to worry about tripping over another demigod's head.

'I could definitely get used to this,' thought Crystal. Quietly she moved over to the unoccupied bed by the bay window, and opened her trunk.

Hermione jumped at the sound of the trunk's latch being opened. She had been completely oblivious to the girl who had crossed the room without making a noise.

Recognizing the person as a fellow Gryffindor, Hermione went back to reading Pride and Prejudice, by Jane Austen. She wasn't able to focus much, though, because Crystal had started humming 'Imagine' by John Lennon.

"I'm sorry, but would you mind being a little more quiet?" Hermione asked politely and quietly. When she looked at Crystal, her face turned bright red.

Crystal currently had no pants on under her large Beatles shirt.

"Oh, yeah sorry, I just like to listen to music before bed, but my MP3 player broke as soon as I entered Diagon Alley." Crystal noted the silence from Hermione and her pink face. Realizing the cause of the awkwardness, she let out a silent chuckle. She pulled on the sweatpants in her hands and instantly Hermione relaxed.

"Obviously you haven't gone through the awkward locker room changing phase yet. Sorry about that. My experiences have obviously made me forget that not every girl is used to changing in front of other girls. I'll have to remember not to do that."

Hermione nodded in response before marking her spot in her book.

"Well goodnight, don't let the harpies bite."

Deciding not to question her weird phrase or American accent until the morning, Hermione turned off her light and placed her book on the ground next to her.

"Goodnight," she whispered, before falling into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: So how do you like it?

Is it good? what are your thoughts?

Also, tell me of there are any spelling errors or moments of "what is this word doing here?" Typing on something with horrible auto-correct if not fun.

Thanks for reading! You are the bomb diggity, my little peasants! (do you like the name for the story fans? I do, for now at least)


End file.
